Whats next for us? the actual one!
by Thats so Fetch
Summary: BLNP mostly, set after season two!Chapter 4 is up! Couples NP and BL for this chapter, may change later in the story!FINALLY Chapter 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Set after season two finale, based mostly around Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan.**

**Not the same - chapter 1**

Brooke is sat in the taxi cab going over everything Lucas had said before she left 'I wanna be with you Brooke' , the words continue to repeat in her head as more tears fall down her cheeks, after all this time of them being friends he choose that moment as she was leaving to tell her "Idiot" she sighs to herself as she wipes her cheeks, finally blocking the memory another pops into her head..

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"I'm sorry….its just...i never really gave a rats ass before….but I do now" a teary Brooke almost whispers to a slightly smiling Lucas as they stare into each others eyes._

_"I gave a rats ass about you too" he smiles and tilts her chin to kiss him softly._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Wiping another tear from her cheek she leans forward to the driver slightly "Turn around….." he nods and she relaxes back in her seat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Holding her tightly as she sobs Lucas rubs Peyton's back gently and then pulls away to wipe her tears

"Jake will come back Peyton" he says nodding slightly and looking into her eyes to make her listen.

"But what if he doesn't? what will I do without him" she sobs as another tear falls and she now wipes it away "How did we get so broken Luke?" she asks sadly.

"We fell in love with two people who made us feel…..alive" he smiles thinking for a second of Brooke and realising Peyton is still very upset "But at least we have each other right? Were friends right?"

Peyton just nods and pulls him into another hug smile against the back of his neck "Lets stay here awhile ok?"

"Sure" he says letting her rest her head on his shoulder, he kisses her forehead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan stares blackly at the figure before him, shock and confusion flowing through him along with a little sadness

"Hi" she whispers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**End of chapter!**

**Will updated soon and please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Set after season two finale, based mostly around Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan.

A/N Thanks sooo much for the reviews everyone,glad you liked chapter one, here is the next and BTW Couples are still undecided.

Friendships - chapter 1

As Nathan stared at Haley, all she could do was wait for him to say something, anything, but moments passed and she couldnt handle the silence any longer..

"Nate?" she whispers and he still remains the same, distant, shocked, sad.

finally popping out of his trance he finds words "What are you doing here Haley?"

She looks disapointedly to the ground then back up at him "I came back...for you, us" she lifts her hand to touch his cheek but he steps back and she drops her hand helplessly by her side.

"Its too late for that...i handed in the annulament papers yesterday and now im on my way to highflyers" he says as confidantly as he can.

"Oh.." she whispers softly "well i guess...guess its over?" she asks as a lone tear falls down her rosie red cheek.

"Yeah...im sorry...it has to be" he says avoiding eye contact and blocking tears of his own.

She looks sad and stops more tears falling at best she can, slowly she leans in and captures his lips in a slow gently kiss which suprisingly, he returns.  
As the kiss grows more passionate he pulls back "you should go now.." he says stepping back further.

Haley nods gently and turns, before slowly turning back to look at him again "I will always love you Nathan" she whispers, he barely nods and she leaves into the darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finally reaching the door, Brooke knocks as best she can with her bags in hand on the Roe/Scott house, standing nervously waiting a reply, when no answer comes she trys to open the door and succeeds, she enters and heads for Lucas room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Im so alone Lucas" sobs Peytons as she pulls from Lucas to wipe her tears.

"I know...me too..but we have each other Pey...friendships can last a long time and i know ours will" he smiles and rubs her back with his thumb.

she smiles half-heartedly and taps his knee in agreement before looking at her watch "Its getting late, we should head home.." she stands and wipes her denim jeans and sweatshirt brushing away the sand.

He nods and stands doing the same and they head off the beach, as they walk Peyton slips her hand into Lucas's and he looks at their entwined hands and then to her, he smiles alittle and they continue to walk, hand in hand, as friends?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
At Lucas house Brooke sits not so patiently on her/Lucas bed rehearsing her lines of what to say to Lucas "Hey Luke...SUPRISE!...no thats not it" she mutters to herself "Guess what...i love you and i am a major dork" she sighs and falls back on the bed within minutes she is asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan stands in the doorway of the scott residants gavering his thoughts until he hears the phone ring, grabbing it quickly he answers "Hello?WHAT?" he drops the phone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of chapter!

Will updated soon and please read and review :) Couples will be undecided probably for awhile for excitement, hope ya like! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Set after season two finale, based mostly around Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan.**

**_A/N Thanks sooo much for the reviews everyone, glad you liked the second chapter too , here is the next :_**

**Confused and not - chapter 3**

Nathan stood shocked as he dropped the phone, his father is dead, DAN, sure he hated him sometimes but he still didnt want him dead, looking up he see's his mom standing at the bottom of the stairs..

"Nathan? sweetie whats wrong?" she comes to his side and takes his hand.

"He...hes dead" he whispers still in shock.

"Who? Nathan whats going on?" she asks now worried of who is dead.

"D-D-AN is dead" Nathan says shakily and Deb pulls him into a hug.

"OMG" she says not sounding as shocked as Nathan.

"I...need to get out of here! need to be alone" Nathan says as he kisses his mom on her cheek and leaves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arriving outside Peytons house Lucas turns to face Peyton and she lets go of his hand..

"Well this is me...thanks Luke" she smiles softly and he returns it.

"for what?" he asks her looking into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"for being here for me...your a great friend" he nods slightly.

"You too" he smiles again and to her suprise pulls her into his embrace for a hug "Eeverything will be ok Peyton...i promise!" he kisses her hair and pulls away smiling.

she smiles too, alittle sad of losing the friendly hug "Thanks..and yeah im sure everything will be fine" she says starting to beleive it "Night friend" she says kinda mimicking Brooke.

He chuckles as does she "Night Peyton" he watches her go inside before heading home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Roe house..

Brooke stands in the kitchen making a sandwich, she got bored and hungry so decided to help herself, she did kinda live here and she knew Karen nor Lucas would mind.  
Hearing the door open behind her, a sudden nervousness washes over her and she turns to face the man she loves.

"Brooke?" a shock but slightly relieved Lucas shuts the door behind him, entering and making his way to her.

"Suprise" she chuckles alittle throwing her hands in the air, then meeting his eyes "We should talk"

"Um..wow your really here...and yeah talk" a still shocked Lucas stammers as he stands infront of Brooke.

"I couldnt leave..." she sighs walking past him and sitting at the table, he follows "i mean i was so scared after everything you said, but i couldnt go, i have to tell you something"

"Ok...go ahead" a happy Lucas urges her, he was so happy to be here, with her.

"I...ok so i think im...i mean i know im..." she stutters,

"Brooke.." he warns gently

"Im in love with you" as soon as the words left her mouth, she realised how right it felt, how onest and pure.

Lucas looked alittle shocked, but a big grin appeared on his face as he took her hand across the table "I love you too" he says generally happy.

"WOw...oh thank god" Brooke says happy as she stands and moves to sit on Lucas lap "I missed being with you so much" she says as their faces inch closer

"Me too..." he says alittle breathless and nervous, placing a hand on her chin he brings her lips to meet his in a sealing sweet kiss

Moments later they break apart when Air becomes an need "WOW" Lucas says as he places his forehead against hers

"Yeah..." she smiles catching her breath then kisses him again.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Peyton sits in her room drawing a scetch, the scetch is black, grey and white and has Lucas and Peyton holding hands then says 'just friends' across it in black writing.

Hearing someone knock on her bedroom door her head shoots up to see Nathan standing with tears in his eyes "I need you..." he whispers as he enters the room..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**End of chapter!**_

_**Will updated soon and please read and review :) hope ya like!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Set after season two finale, based mostly around Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan.**_

_**A/N Thanks sooo much for the reviews everyone, glad you liked the third chapter too , here is the next :**_

**You love who? - chapter 4**

**_Previously :_**

"Brooke.." he warns gently

"Im in love with you"

Peyton sits in her room drawing a scetch, the scetch is black, grey and white and has Lucas and Peyton holding hands then says 'just friends' across it in black writing.

Hearing someone knock on her bedroom door her head shoots up to see Nathan standing with tears in his eyes "I need you..." he whispers as he enters the room..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nathan...whats wrong?" she asks putting down her pad and walking over to him, he looks helplessly at her before throwing his arms around her and holding her tightly to him, nuzzling his face into her bouncy curls..

"Hes...hes dead.." Nathan says in a small voice.

"What who?" Peyton asks pulling away to look at him now worried.

"Dan.." Nathan says staring at the floor "he died in a fire"

"Omg...omg" she flings her arms around him again pulling him to her "im so sorry for you Nathan, im here for you ok?"

"Thanks..." he says smiling against her neck "cause i need you..." he pulls away and without warning crashes his lips onto her in a deep kiss.  
she reacts by deepening the kiss and gripping his shoulders pulling him closer, with that he lifts her up and her legs wrap tightly around him as they continue to kiss and fall on her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Lucas continue to make out on his bed, things getting deeper and more passionate by the second, suddently she pulls back when his hands start to lift her shirt, she sits up straight pushing him up too..

"Im sorry, i cant do this...not yet, i mean i want to really i do, i just think we should take it slow this time you know?" she says quickly.

He smiles alittle and kisses her forehead sweetly "Its ok, i think so too, i mean last time our relationship kinda based around sex, but yeah we should go slower this time.

"Yeah...thanks" she says smiling sweetly "no need to thank me Brooke, i love you and i can wait" he smiles and kisses her again before they get into bed and fall asleep together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**End of chapter! sooo sorry its short, i just have something great planned for the next chapter and it will be longer i promise :D**_

_**Will updated soon and please read and review :) hope ya like!**_


	5. FINALLY Chapter 5

**_Set after season two finale, based mostly around Lucas, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan._**

_**A/N I know i know, took me WAYYY too long to UD, anyways i finally wrote the 5th chapter and i think you guys may like it :) please keep revieiwing, your thoughts and comments mean alot to me and your all very sweet, this is for the NP and BL fans at Fan forum, love ya'z!xxTezza**_

**Just sex right? - chapter 5**

_**Previously :**_

_**N&P:**_

"Hes...hes dead.." Nathan says in a small voice.

"What who?" Peyton asks pulling away to look at him now worried.

"Dan.." Nathan says staring at the floor "he died in a fire"

_**B&L:**_

"Im sorry, i cant do this...not yet, i mean i want to really i do, i just think we should take it slow this time you know?" she says quickly.

He smiles alittle and kisses her forehead sweetly "Its ok, i think so too, i mean last time our relationship kinda based around sex, but yeah we should go slower this time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan and Peyton laying next to each other, both staring at the ceiling, lots of different thoughts going through their minds, they had sex, NATHAN AND PEYTON, last years 'most failed' couple had sex, it was so passsionate yet gently at the same time, he needed someone and she as there, she wanted to do anything to help him and she has...

Turning his head, he looks at her, she continues to stare up "Thank you.." i whispers slightly, studying her face, she finally turns to him "your welcome.." she also whispers

"that was just what i needed" he sighs

"Yeah me too..." they continue to stare at each other and he puts his finger on her chin pulling her into a sweet kiss, she kisses back and places one hand on his cheek, they pull away at the same time, Peytons eyes staying closed a couples seconds after, Nathan smiles at the sight..

"I dont wanna ask this, but i just dont know, so im just gonna ask.." he says nervously "was it...just sex?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke lays wrapped in Lucas arms, facing him with her forehead resting on his as he sleeps, watching him sleeps was something she loved to do, when they were dating, she would stare at him for hours, just watching him peacefully sleep, turning every now and then, pulling her closer in his arms, those were the days...or not, they making out, watching each other sleep, sex...was great, but then the P.Sawyer factor became an issue and that broke her heart

Tracing his jaw with his fingers, she smiles thinking how much he has changed, now he truely loves and wants to be with her, hes a better man and he is finally, fully HER man, kiss his lips lightly, she snuggles closer in his arms and closes her eyes, then opens them again hearing his words..

"Watching me sleep again huh?" he chuckles half asleep

"you know you love it Broody.." she kisses him again lightly "but i wont do it anymore if you dont want.." she teases

"Dont you dare ever stop Cheery.." he smiles finally fully awake and intwining their fingers, rubbing her thumb with his "words dont describe how much i am in love with you.." he kisses her hand softly

"Me too...with you" she smiles "Luke?" he nods "do you think we are gonna be together forever?"

"I dont think.." she looks sad and shocked "I KNOW we are gonna be together forever.." she playfully hits him before kissing him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He stares at her, waiting an answer, but shes speechless, she knows as much as him about what happened, to her it ment alot more than just a fling, just sex, but how did she tell him that, she couldnt, he is married and he loves Haley "Yeah.."

"what?" he barely heard her whisper

"Yeah it was just sex.." she says trying to convince herself as much as him, he looks sadly before turning away from her

"quess so.." he stands and gets dressed before leaving without saying a word.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**End of chapter! sooo sorry its short, i just have something great planned for the next chapter and it will be longer i promise :D**_

_**Spoilers :**_

_**- Brooke/Lucas are in heaven together, right?**_

_**- Haley confronts Peyton and someone gets hurt**_

_**- Nathan and Peyton talk**_

_**Will updated soon and please read and review :) hope ya like!**_


End file.
